Smokin' Hot Summer Time
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Ikki and Rei are ready for their summer jobs, but are working together. They try to work, but they keep getting into fights.


_**Another requested lemon and my frist between SS and SM. I haven't really got into SS and I'm not really a SM fan, but I think I can make something good out of this!**_

 _ **I own neither Saint Seiya or Sailor Moon!**_

A teen male sleep on a bed. He had long blue hair and tan skin. The only clothing he was wearing was a pair of boxers. He was Phoenix Ikki.

Beep, beep, beep!

He moaned as he hit the alarm clock. He sat on the side of his bed and soon stood up. As he stretched, he noticed the clock said, '10:25.'

"Oh shit!" Ikki sounded. "My clock got messed up! I'm gonna be late and on the first day!"

He quickly got dressed and rushed out his house.

 _Meanwhile_

A girl around Ikki's age laid on a bed. She wore a red nightgown with a black bra and panties underneath. She had long blackish red hair. This girl was Rei, most commonly known as, Sailor Mars.

The alarm on her phone rang as she popped up and look at it to see that she was gonna be late, too. In a flash, she brushed her long hair, got dressed, and hurried out the door.

As the two walked down the sideways, they saw each other. They gave one another a glare and tried to ignore each other. He gave her a light bump, which she soon returned. He bumped her harder, and she copied. He she pushed her onto nearby grass and rushed off. Her eyes turned white as she growled. Rei then rushed after him.

 _Scene changes to hotel_

An older gentleman stood at the first desk looking at his watch while tapping his feet. He had a white bread and hair. He also wore a light yellow collared shirt and fedora. He was Joseph Joestar(Part 3).

"Where are those two?" He asked.

Ikki and Rei rushed in panting.

"Sorry I'm late!" They said at the same time.

"You should be happy they assigned me to look after you two, because I'm sure the others wouldn't take being late on the first day well." He told the two. "Anyway, you're task for today is cleaning up the lounge."

Joseph tossed them both a broom.

"I know you two aren't exactly friends, but you need to learn to work together when at the same job." The older man continued to explain.

The two took a deep breath and exhaled before saying, "Fine."

"That's the spirit!" Joseph said with a smile.

Ikki and Rei were cleaning up the lounge. Ikki brushed harder, which made Rei brush harder, too. They growled as they continued to brush the floor. They soon brushed to hard which caused dust to spear into the air. The two fire wielders hear a coughing sound. They turned to see that Joseph was covered in dust.

"Hehe, sorry!" The two nervously chuckled.

After cleaning up the area, the two fire warriors went to picked up the bags of dust. Each grabbed the way one.

"I got it!" Ikki said a she pulled it towards him.

"Please, let me handle this!" He replied while pulling it away from Ikki.

The two then used both hands and had a tug-a-war with the dust bag. They pulled harder and harder. The bag soon exploded as dust covered the lounge.

Joseph ran over to see dust covering the chairs, floor, and everything else in the area. He turned his attention to the two teens covered in dust.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled his iconic quote.

The two got on their knees and bowed.

"We're so sorry! Give us another chance! It will never happen again!" They said at great speeds.

Their supervisor took a deep breath before telling them, "Take the rest of the day off."

"But-" They were interrupted we he repeated himself.

They continued to argue as they left the hotel.

 _Scene changes to Ikki and Shun in a living room_

Ikki sat on a backwards chair annoyed.

"Eat something, brother." Shun told while handing him a bag of chips. "Help take your mind off it."

"I can't believe that bitch humiliated me on the first day!" He roared while snatching the bag form shun, violently tearing it open, and shoving the chips in his mouth.

"Now, let's watch our language!" Andromeda said while holding his hands out.

"She also has to complain about everything I do!" He continued to complain while wolfing down the chips.

"Do you know why?" he asked.

"Yes, because she's an annoying bitch!" He answered.

"Well, I think she actually likes you," Shun suggested.

This made Ikki blush as he stood up and turned to his younger brother.

"Hell no!" Phoenix snapped.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, brother." He told with a smile. "It's just how some girls hide their feelings."

"Yeah, like she has feelings!" Ikki signed.

"No, think about it." Shun started to explain. "I can see you to going out."

"And why's that?" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"You're the big tough ones of your groups, you two wield fire, you work to get stronger, and you have some anger issues." Shun explained.

"Ha!" The older brother laughed. "I'd rather die than go out with he!"

"Okay," He replied. "Suit yourself. You've always been a fan of older girls anyway."

 _Scene changes to Rei and Minako in Rei's bedroom_

Rei laid on her bed while Minako sat on a chair

"So, how was the first day?" Sailor Venus asked trying to start a conversation

"Wonderful!" She answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Did you and your, 'boyfriend' have a nice time?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Fire surrounded Sailor Mars as she turned with a angered expression.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Minako bursted out laughing, almost falling off the chair she was on.

"Yeah, right!" He wiped the tear off her eye. "Everyone knows you two like each other."

"That's BS and you know it!" Rei snapped while sitting criss crossed and hugging herself while turned away.

"You two say you love each other by arguing 24/7!" She continued to mock.

Fire surround Rei as her turned around showing her enlarged, pich white eyes.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" She yelled while throwing books at her.

Venus laughed her way out. She quickly closed the door as a book hit it.

The next day, the hotel was closed for customers because of some technical difficulties. Rei and Ikki meet up to help at the worksite.

"Okay everyone!" Joseph called. "Lunch hour starts now!"

After eating lunch, Ikki still had plenty of time to relax. He decided to go for a swim. When he made it out, he saw Sailor Mars was laying one of the pool chairs. She wore a black bikini and shades. She was in the perfect position for anyone nearby to get a good view of her figure.

The Phoenix Saint snapped out of his fantasy and noticed his trunks just got tight. He quickly leaped into the water and tired to ignore the view.

Brunette rolled over and laid on her stomach. This now gave Ikki a good view of her rear end. Ikki trained to contain himself, but couldn't hang on any longer. He lose control and flipped out. Water flew all over her. She slowly got up while growing.

"Ikki!" She growled with a angry expression.

Sailor Mars then hopped into the poor and tackle dhim under the water. Still not in full control, he threw solid punch at her face. This caused blood to shot down her nose and bring the saint back to earth. He picked her up and rushed inside. He then carried her up the stairs until they found a room. After rested her on the bed, Ikki cleaned her nose.

Though Ikki was a tough guy, it still took a lot of energy to resist that there was a near lady inches away from him. He soon lost momentum and feel on top of her. Their lips meet as the two's eye shot wide open. Ikki jumped off and apologized a hundred times as Rei held her lips. With his guard down, she pressed her lips against his again.

'Oh, what the hell?' He thought as he kissed back.

Phoenix pinned her down on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. The two shared a very long 'hot' kiss.

A couple minutes later, Ikki pulled away and covered her neck with kisses. Rei leaded her head sideways, allowing her lover to explore her female territories.

Ikki soon yanked her bikini top off, allowing her firm breast to breath. He returned to kissing her as he rubbed of Rei's breasts with his hand. She moaned within the kiss, which let Ikki dive into her mouth with his lounge.

He soon moved onto the next phase and pulling her bottom part off. While still kissing her and holding her breast. He placed his knee between her legs, making her moan louder.

She held his shoulder, piercing his skin with her fingernails. He enjoyed the pay however. It let him now he was the one in charge between the two.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Rei heldpedhim take his trunks off, freeing his dick from the tight barrier. Ikki then pinned her against the pillows. After that, he gently rubbed her member against her entrance. Phoenix entered Rei's wetness making her let out a soft yell. He then thrusts himself within her walls.

This feeling hurt so much, but felt so good at the same time for Sailor Mars. She placed on hand on the head of the bed as she felt his buff chest with the other. He soon picked up speed, causing her boobs to bounce.

Awhile later, he leaned down and kissed her again. She hugged him while wrapping her legs around his waists. The two teens experience an amazing feeling. One only true lovers could feel.

They reached the climax as Ikki free himself for his walls. He then analed all over her.

"Great job!" She complained. "Now I'm a mess!"

"You are a dirty girl, are you?" He mocked.

She sign and got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Rei said as she walked into the bathroom.

After she turned the water on, he noticed she left the door open. An evil smile crossed his face as an very as naughty idea came to him.

Rei held her head back as the hot water hit her nude body. She let out a soft moan as shut her eyes.

Not knowing, Ikki stepped into the shower and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, baby!" He chuckled.

She turned around and smile.

"You know!" Rei started. "You were a dick when I first met you and still are. But that's what I like about you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back as the two moaned.

Afterwords, Ikki picked Rei up by her legs and re-entered her walls. He placed her back to the titles as she hugged him. Ikki kissed her breasts while in moaning.

He then licked up her necked and meet her lips again. All the pain was replaced with amazing pleasure for both of them.

Before releasing, Ikki pulled himself outside of her. They then cleaned up and put on their swimsuits. Ikki and rei found their clothes in the locker room and got dressed before meeting up with Joseph.

"You two ready?" He asked.

"Hell yes!" They said at once!

"Great!" Their supervisor said with a smile.

As they walked off, Ikki gave her a cocky smirk.

"That was fun!" He grinned.

"Well, as our reputation says, we're hot for our ages!" She said while snapping a small bit of fire.

They started working as a team, making Joseph sigh in relief.

After a couple of hours, the sunset shined through the glass walls.

"Okay, let's call it a day!" Joseph told them.

As the two walked off, they heard Joseph call him. They turned around to see him had them check cards. Ikki and Rei thanked him and started heading home.

While no one was looking, Joseph smiled.

"Okay, you can come out now!" He said.

From out of a closet, Hyoga and Ami wlake dour with smug smiles on their faces.

"Everything went according to plan!" Hyoga laughed.

"You can always count on me to think of something good!" Sailor Mercury bragged in a teasing way.

"Yeah," Joseph replied. "That trick about the power having problem was really clever, Ami."

"Thanks!" She replied. "Hyoga helped me a bit!"

"Now, you owe me for helping you." Hyoga said while pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, you win!" Ami replailed.

The two went back in the closet as Hyoga placed a 'Do not disturb sign on it'.

"Oh, the younger folks!" Joseph smiled. "Reminds me of my youth!"


End file.
